Music Room  3
by nicluvly
Summary: A collection of One-shot and drabbles following the goings-on within Music Room Three.
1. For Haruhi

Title: For Haruhi

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Prompt: Welcome  
Character: Host Club  
Word count: 455

Summary: The host club wants to show Haruhi how they feel

A/n: Written for contest community Musicroom_3, an Ouran bi weekly contest community on livejournal that I created and MOD at if you're interested in writing for Ouran and receiving shiny banners for winning come check it out. http : // community. livejournal. com / musicroom_3/(Without spaces)

* * *

"Welcome." It was a simple phrase and yet it had opened so much to Haruhi. Until the day she'd stumbled into music room three she'd been rather independent spirit, she did things on her own because that's how she had to do it. Her dad worked and her mother had passed on, she didn't mind that was her life. But walking into Music Room three had changed her. It had opened up a whole new world to her. Not just the glamorous world of excess but to people she wouldn't have gotten to know otherwise. Though at times she resented her debt to the club, it was in some ways the glue that kept them all tied together, that and her secret.

What Haruhi didn't know was her profound effect on the club members, each one's lives had been changed by her in some way. With her blunt manner of giving each the plain truth and it was always what they needed to hear. In many ways the club would be as lost without Haruhi, just as if Tamaki himself wasn't around. So with that in mind, the club had set up a special party just for her.

The scene was set; the members were all in position.

Haruhi staggered in from the hallway, a heavy bag of school work weighing her down. She wasn't in the mood for club activities she had a mountain of school work to do, and entertaining guests was the last thing on her mind. But if she wanted to have her debt paid off before she graduated she'd have to go. She opened the door, to find everyone lined up like a receiving line.

"Welcome," they said in unison.

"Hey guys it's just me," Haruhi said with a sigh, sliding past them only to intercepted by Tamaki.

"I don't think so," he said waggling a finger in front of Haruhi, "We've canceled club activities to give you, your own special day to show you how we feel."

Haruhi was taken aback, "You're joking."

"Nope," Tamaki retorted in his most kingly reply, "Today's all about you Haruhi."

Suddenly she was ambushed by the twins. She was dragged off to table with an enormous spread of all her favorites and would soon to be favorites, her mouth watered at the site of fancy tuna, and even fancier cakes.

The afternoon was spent leisurely enjoying food and most surprisingly of all no guests, and plenty of time to study. As the sun set low in the sky and the club room was filled with orange light, Haruhi had to ask.

"Why all this for me?" The assorted members looked between one another the answer was unanimous.

"Because we all love you Haruhi."


	2. Half Baked Schemes

Title: Half-baked Schemes

Author: Nicluv1787

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club  
Rating: K

Prompt: Tangle  
Character: Kyouya & Tamaki  
Word count: 214

Summary: Tamaki has a new idea for the host club.

* * *

"Kyouya, I want to buy a boat for the club!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses to look over at Tamaki, who was looked nearly ready to burst from excitement at some new crazy scheme he'd come up with.

"A boat?" He said skeptically, there's no way he could work a boat into their budget, unless he there was a way to make money off it.

"Yes, I was looking at some magazines in my dad's office about people with yachts and I thought to myself: why doesn't the host club have a boat? Think of all the activities we could do on a boat. Not to mention I already picked out this adorable sailor-suit for Haruhi to wear!"

Kyouya shook his head, he should've known. Tamaki's half-baked ideas never were really half baked; they were just delivered with too much passion to sound reasonable.

Tamaki continued twittering on about a romantic scene that would play out between him and Haruhi once he was the 'captain' of their ship. Kyouya really had no choice in the matter it was hard to sway Tamaki once his mind was made up. Kyouya seemed to find himself perpetually tangled up in Tamaki's schemes; not that he wouldn't find a way to benefit himself some way in the end.


	3. Hani

Title: Hani

Author: Nicluv1787

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club  
Rating: K

Prompt: Willful  
Character: Mitskuni "hani" Haninozuka  
Word count: 266

Summary: The real Hani

Warning: you could consider it OOC, but I don't.

* * *

One look into those round, warm, eyes could melt the coldest heart. He could turn the most willful individual with his smile. No one could deny him. How could they? He was adorable. But just beneath the cake loving, sweet faced boy, laid a devious mastermind.

Every move he made was calculated, for maximum effect. They were all pawns in his hands -yet none of them knew. A sweet smile here, a cute remark over there, that's all it took really. No one could resist his charms, except one.

Haruhi. He'd laid it on thick, grabbing a hold of her arm, batting those long lashes at her. Nothing. How could she not fall at his feet like all the others? Something had to be done about this. It took a bit of planning, and a lot of conniving -enough to make even Kyouya blush.

Then the time came, the trip to Kyouya's family's indoor spa. Just a few carefully placed suggestions and they were all within his grasp. That's when it all went horribly wrong. The tide pool rose and the water swept him away. How was he supposed to impress Haruhi with his adorable self if he was lost in the middle of the jungle?

It had been hot, sticky and miserable. Then to top it off he had to fight off the guards to save her and Takashi, _geesh. _Not very cute.

But in the end it was alright, she was impressed with his skill, he could tell. Perhaps, he didn't need everyone to think he was adorable after all.

Then again maybe not.


	4. Musings

Title: Musings

Author: Nicluv1787

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club  
Rating: K

Prompt: Willful  
Character: Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki  
Word count: 159

Summary: Kyouya muses on the two most stubborn people he knows.

A/N: Late Manga Canon. There shouldn't be any obvious spoilers.

* * *

"Sempie, I said, NO!" Haruhi bellowed, stomping across the floor of music room three.

Kyouya let his eyes slide off his note book that he'd been studying, to watch the drama unfold.

"But Haruuuhiiii," Tamaki whined, "You'd look so cute in it."

"I don't care, I'm not wearing it." Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest looking away.

"For me, Haruhi?" Tamaki took a hold of her arm, spinning Haruhi to face him. "Please?"

Haruhi looked down at their contact, blushing. Tamaki also seemed to become aware of the intimacy he'd inadvertently pulled her into and hastily dropping her arm; his own crimson blush staining his cheeks.

'_They never stop…' _Kyouya mused, letting his eyes drop back to his notes. _'They dance this dance over and over, and yet the two of them are too willful to admit even to themselves how they feel.' _He chuckled at the thought. _'I guess that's what makes them perfect for one another.'_


	5. The Space Between Us

Title: The Space Between Us

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Prompt: Willful

Characters: Mori X Hani

Words: 216

Summary: Mori laments what keeps him from what he wants.

Warning: Yaoi relationship/ feelings. Nothing explicit.

* * *

Damn the space between us -Only in my head could I put it so bluntly. I've been watching you so long, how can I feel any other way? What are you to me? My master? The blood of a servant runs through my veins. I am yours, completely. Would you take me that way? Would you let me crawl to you on my knees?

You never would… would you?

You could have me. Take me, I plead to you from behind this mask.

What sweet torture it is to have your small body held in mine. What blissful agony to hear you call my name. Two in one, always beside you, forever I am yours. Devotion like mine is not easily won. Do you realize that?

How could you know? I hold it in -to willful for my own good- so afraid to touch, to breach the distance between us. Damn that space. How do I bridge this gap? How do I reach you? Would you just tell me please! You know me. You know my limitations, see it in my eyes, those silent messages I send. Reach me. Touch me. I am yours. Mitskuni.

…That smile. It does me in every time. I am yours and you know it… but damn the space between us.


	6. There's Always Tomorrow

Title: There's Always Tomorrow

Author: Nicluv1787

Fandom: Ouran High school Host club  
Rating: K

Prompt: Catch  
Character: The Host Club  
Word count: 300

Summary: Tamaki has something to tell Haruhi

* * *

The tension in the room was thick, the host club sat silently eyes trained on their host king and their secret princess, who'd nearly been outed thanks to a dramatic carriage ride, then ended in a fall where Tamaki had to catch Haruhi.

Haruhi's clothes were easily explained away as cos-play and none of their guests would be the wiser. Everything had gone back to normal, or almost normal. The problem lied in the unsaid between Tamaki and Haruhi. He'd nearly left them all, self sacrificing as always for their happiness.

They thought a confession would be forthcoming from Tamaki, but after nearly a week none had come. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that something had changed for the two of them, but they were both too stubborn to admit their own feelings.

Kyouya cleared his throat, "Is there anything you'd like to say?" he nodded towards Tamaki.

Tamaki looked baffled for a moment, "uh, no," he said unsurely glancing over to Haruhi.

"Nothing you'd like to say to Haruhi?" The twins teased.

"Not that I can think of," Tamaki replied benignly.

"Nothing at all?" Honey said

Haruhi looked back and forth between the hosts."What's going on?" She said slowly.

"Haruhi, Tamaki needs to tell you something," Kyouya said firmly

Haruhi turned to Tamaki a little impatiently, but it was merely a pretense.

Tamaki in turned look nearly ready to burst, they were all sure he would say it.

"HARUHI I….I want you to wear this bunny suit at our next meeting its sooo cute."

Five heads slammed into the table.

"No way sempai!" Haruhi bellowed.

"I guess it was too much to ask for to have tama-chan confess his feelings huh?" Honey said watching the pair of them argue over her costume.

"There's always tomorrow," Mori replied.


	7. What Do You Believe In?

Title: What do you believe in?

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K  
Genre: Introspective, Romance

Prompt: Believe  
Pairings or Characters: Kyouya, and implied Kyo/Haru  
Word count: 500

Warnings: Lack of smut, LOL.

Summary: Kyouya over hears a conversation that gets him thinking.

* * *

"What do you believe in princess?" Tamaki leaned forward; his head cradled in his hands, his blue eyes transfixed on yet another nameless guest.

'_This is new.' _Kyouya thought, his attention momentarily drawn from his note book.

"What I believe in Tamaki-sempai?" The young woman said in her sugary sweet tone.

"Yes, everyone has things they believe in, like me for example I believe in our love." Tamaki's words dripped with princely charm and as usual the guest swooned.

'_There's a reason he's the king_.' Kyouya chuckled to himself returning to his notebook, he made a few notions on Tamaki's client before slipping away silently.

He made his way around the room, politely smiling at guests, watching over the hosts, but something about Tamaki's words still echoed in his mind. He paused near the counter that acted as a make-shift tea bar. He leaned against it surveying the room. _'Everyone has something they believe in, Tamaki's right. Though his romantic notions he feeds the guest may be partly true, there's more to it. He believes in making everyone happy, as silly as that notion is.' _

Kyouya scans the room; Mori and Honey are entertaining guests nearby, with their own special set of skills. Mori listened tentatively as a young woman spoke. Honey rested his head in a girl's lap as she fed him cake. _'Even they have something they believe in, Mori's entire existence is to serve Honey, while Honey hopes living a life that makes him happy will be good enough, even if it does displease his brother.'_

Squeals of excitement reach his ears. Kyouya turns lazily in their direction. The twins are at it again, Kaoru has cut himself on a broken tea cup and Hikaru is kissing the wound. He isn't surprised, _'Those two are so wrapped up into one another the only way I can tell them apart is when they're doing something like that. A stranger could tell you what they believe, their so entangled in their own world would take a miracle worker to untangle it.'_

Kyouya notices Haruhi walk over to the twins who jump to attention each taking a side of her.

He watches as they pull and tease her, an unfamiliar jealousy creeps up his chest. He turns away from the three; he'll leave them to it. It doesn't matter to him.

'_What do I believe in?' _He wonders. Most people would think power or position, normally he would have agreed, but his thoughts have changed recently ever since he met Haruhi. Her uncanny ability to cut people to the quick changed his views. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her heading towards him he pretended to be busy. She walked over leaning on counter next to him.

"So Kyouya-sempai everyone's asking the question: what do you believe in?"

"Oh."

"What is it you believe in?" she said turning her brown eyes to him.

He doesn't meet her gaze but looks across the room. '_I believe in you.'_


End file.
